Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): l\nSnnaSWamy, OH ram PROJECT SUMMARY(See instructions): This core will provide administrative support and oversight of the program project. An administrative assistant will provide support for financial management and administration of the program. She will be assisted by a part time work-study student, The administrative core will also organize monthly meetings to facilitate scientific exchange between program participants and provide a format for the evaluation of the scientific progress in individual projects. The core will also organize visits from members of both intramural and extramural advisory boards and organize a small seminar program. Funds are requested in Core A to support two yearly visits from Dr. James Huntington who is a key collaborator to the program. RELEVANCE (See instructions): PROJECT/